Suddenly More Than Brothers
by glokmah
Summary: Drake and Josh realize things about each other that bring them closer than they ever imagined they could be. It contains a lot of slash, homosexual and adult situations so if you’re not comfortable with that please don’t read.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **_Drake and Josh realize things about each other that bring them closer than they ever imagined they could be._

**Disclaimer: **_Drake & Josh are not mine. Sadly. _

**Note to Readers: **_This story is going to be ongoing. I'll try to update as often as I can. **It contains a lot of slash and adult situations** so if you're not comfortable with that please don't read. I understand some people find the Drake/Josh story line weird and that's fine. Just don't read it. To everyone else, please leave reviews. This is my first Drake/Josh fanfic and I'd love to know what people think. Thank you! _

**Story:**_ "Suddenly More Than Brothers"_

**Chapter: **_One_

* * *

It wasn't unusual for Josh and his brother to fall asleep together. They'd fall asleep playing video games or watching movies on the couch in their bedroom. They'd fall asleep downstairs side by side whenever their parents would make the whole family gather around to watch some kind of educational show that always included rhinoceroses and Josh having to cover Megan's eyes. They would fall asleep in the back of the car on long family rides and they almost always fell asleep at the kitchen table whenever Josh would offer to spend a late night helping Drake cram for an important test he hadn't studied for. But this time it was different. They had fallen asleep in Josh's bed. Not just fallen asleep, but passed out. In a heated mess wrapped together in his sheets.

Earlier that night Josh had been struggling to fall asleep. There was an quiz the next day on Spanish literature and he was afraid he'd wake up with his mind a complete blank. He tossed and turned, he tried sleeping with one leg out of the blankets, one arm, his whole body uncovered, everything. Finally around 1am he decided to head down stairs for something to drink. He was tired and he stumbled a little as he came back into the bedroom. He looked over at the lump of blankets across the room where his brother slept. He saw them stir. Sure that he had woken Drake, he quietly apologized.

His brother was silent up until that point, you wouldn't have even known he was there if you couldn't see the shift of the blankets. For some reason he decided to try and reply to Josh's apology, but all that came out of him was a few heavy rough breaths and an incoherent mumble that turned into a soft moan of Drake's girlfriends name as the blankets moved again.

"Sorry." Josh said it in a more meaningful tone this time as he quickly slid back under his blankets.

They were 17, going on 18 and it was a normal activity for any healthy teenage boy. They knew it would come up eventually when they found out they would have to share a room. There wasn't any talk about waiting until the other one was out of the room or locking yourself in the bathroom for an extra half an hour at night. It just happened when it happened, but sometimes Josh wished it hadn't.

He laid there staring at the half empty glass on the night table beside his bed. He watched the water ripple under the dim light of the moon that shown thru the window above Drake's head. It lit just enough of the room for them to see the out lines of the furniture at night, but tonight it was particularly bright. He shut his eyes tightly, thinking for a moment he had forgotten how to sleep all together. It was silent again for the longest time before Drake's breathing picked up, muffled under the blankets but loud enough for Josh to hear.

It sent his mind reeling. He stared at the pile of blankets and the shadows they cast against the wall. He thought about exactly what it was his brother was doing, how Drake's hands moved, how skilled they were at guitar and probably other things. What was he thinking of, who he was thinking of? Did he touch himself all over or just the obviously places? He thought about Drake's lips and how they moved when he would sing a particularly intense song, he wondered if that's the way they looked now as he let out those soft sounds. Josh rolled over onto his stomach, muffling a soft groan against his pillow. He was trying to think about anything but his brother… Drake, across the room, with his hand down his pants. He tried to think about Drake's girlfriend. She was cute, blonde and a whole 2 years older than both boys. He thought about her hair and her full chest. He thought about the way she kissed his brother, how she leaned into him. He thought about how her hands must feel, how she must touch Drake. _Drake_. Touching Drake. He thought about touching Drake. His freckles, his narrow hips, his hair. Josh's body jerked abruptly as he flipped over onto his back trying to ease the tension that had begun to grow in his pajama bottoms. He bit hard into his lower lip when Drake let out another moan.

Usually he could force himself to ignore the ache in his briefs that the sound of his brother jerking off gave him, but tonight it was hard... for lack of a better word. His brother was loud tonight and the needy tone in his voice just drove Josh insane. He watched his brother's bed carefully thru squinting eyes as he slipped his hand down his own pants. His hips squirmed as he fished for his growing erection, letting out a moan louder than he intended.

Drake's dark eyes flew open. He froze completely at the sound of Josh's pleasure. It was much deeper than his normal speaking voice, it was rough, almost… manly. What the hell was Drake thinking? Why did he stop to listen to his brother jerk off? Why was his brother jerking off with him? Though they had no set rules about private time in the bedroom it went unspoken that the other would just remain quiet, doing their own thing. Josh moaned again. That deep, dry sound. Drake shivered. He felt goose bumps cover his skin and his hips twitched with a completely new ache. One he had gotten used to ignoring when he was with a girl or even when he was alone. He turned a little, trying to peek out at his brother over the blankets.

Josh was stretched out on his back, completely still except for his hand beneath the blankets. His fingers moved slowly over his length, he was completely hard already. Just looking at Drake could do it too him sometimes but it was usually the sound of his voice that got him going most.

Drake lay there, watching his brother for what seemed like ever. He was frozen all except the steady stroke of his palm against his length as he began to wonder the same things his brother had been thinking earlier. Who was Josh thinking of? How did his warm hands feel? He always teased his brother about using hand lotion but now maybe the softness of his skin had a reason. Suddenly in Drake's mind his hand that was slowly moving around his erection was no longer his own, but his brothers. Smooth and warm. Drake started to tremble. He knew if he didn't stop now he wouldn't be able to control himself or his thoughts. He had to get up, he had to stop thinking about that time when he accidentally walked in on Josh in the shower… that time when he accidentally fell into his brothers lap and wound up sitting there for a near minute. He had to stop thinking about all the on purpose accidents he had created and more importantly he had to stop listening to the rough sounds of Josh's breathing.

He almost flew out of bed and down the ladder rungs beside it. Drake tugged at the front of his flannel pajama bottoms as he stumbled a few steps in the direction of the door. He had to pass his brothers bed to get to it and he sounds only grew louder. Drake was distracted, he tripped over something, who knows what, but the sound was enough to startle Josh.

Josh quickly looked out over the edge of his blanket at the pile of sheets across the room, he tried to make out his brother's form, squinting he could see the empty spot where Drake had been laying. His eyes quickly darted around the room searching until he found him standing over the foot of his bed. Drake's right hand had slid down the front of his pajama bottoms again and he was just standing there. Touching himself. Josh swallowed hard. He watched his brother's shinning dark eyes in the dim light. For some reason he could make them out perfectly as Drake stared back at him.

There were no words, just a long, intense look in the darkness that spoke more than either of them could ever explain. It spoke things neither of them even knew they had in them.

And almost as quickly as Drake had gotten out of his own bed he climbed into Josh's. They lay there side by side on their backs, perfectly still at first until Josh made the first move. It surprised Drake. His brother suddenly seemed confident. Drake wondered for a split second if Josh had ever done this before as his brother's hand replaced his own in his pajama bottoms.

Drakes eyes widened and his hips jerked up frantically at the smooth, tight feel of Josh's fist. It seemed to fit around him perfectly and before Josh had even begun to stroke him Drake was moaning in pleasure.

Josh stared at his brother in the shadows, he wanted to kiss him right then. He wanted to do a thousand things to him at that very moment but he didn't want to scare Drake away. There was no way in hell Josh would let his brother get out of bed right now. He needed to touch him just as badly as Drake needed to be touched. Josh's fingers spread out over his brother's length, he began to stroke him harder as he had just been doing to himself. That thought alone, where his own hand had just been and where it was now was enough to make Josh's erection throb. He quickly shoved his free hand into his pants, wrapping tightly around himself.

Drake layed there, fingers clutching desperately at the sheets around him, eyes closed. He wanted to do something, he wanted to touch Josh, he wanted to make him feel as good as his brother was making him feel right now but he couldn't. He was afraid. He didn't know how. A million reasons ran thru his mind. His eyes just shut tighter and he fell into the bliss of Josh's touch.

"Fuck." Drake whispered. He could feel Josh's thumb circle the head of his cock and his body shuddered. Neither of them normally cursed, even when they were alone or with friends so at that moment it was particularly powerful. Josh knew then just how much Drake was enjoying this.

The smaller boy's hips jerked up, twisting off the bed into a frenzy against Josh's fist. He was thrusting into it full force and Josh struggled to keep up with both hands. Their breathing fell in unison, their hips followed and soon they were both moaning and whispering curses together. To each other. Josh had no way to gauge how close Drake's orgasm was except for the sudden increasingly urgent sound in his brother's voice. He kept his hand there, working every bit of Drake's release out. The feeling of the other boy's come on his hand pushed him over the edge and in seconds Josh was gasping for breath, his other fingers coated and sticky with his own orgasm.

The room began to quickly grow quiet. Their breathing slowing together until it was a near normal level. Drake's eyes were practically locked closed and Josh hated the thought of even having to move. So they just laid there, the blankets a mess around them, Josh's hands still hidden under flannel pajama bottoms. As quickly as it all began it ended and neither brother dared to make a sound as they began to fall asleep, warm and exhausted together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **_Drake and Josh realize things about each other that bring them closer than they ever imagined they could be._

**Disclaimer:**

_Drake & Josh are not mine. Sadly. _

**Note to Readers:**

_This story is going to be ongoing. I'll try to update as often as I can. **It contains a lot of slash/homosexual and adult situations** so if you're not comfortable with that please don't read. I understand some people find the Drake/Josh story line weird and that's fine. Just don't read it. To everyone else, please leave reviews. This is my first Drake/Josh fanfic and I'd love to know what people think. Thank you! _

**Story:** _"Suddenly More Than Brothers"_

**Chapter: **_Two_

* * *

Josh had been awake for nearly half an hour. He couldn't move. He wouldn't move. He just stayed there, perfectly still, eyes half open, enough to stare down at the boy who lay resting on his chest. It was his brother... well, his step brother, even though it never felt that way. To Josh Drake was something more. Something he couldn't explain. The need to kiss him had reemerged from last night, but Josh tried to hold it back, just staring at Drake. The feeling reminded him of the first time he really kissed anyone. Mindy. Girls had kissed him on the cheek and even on the lips but it was only playful or like that time Drake's girlfriend had kissed Josh. It was never a REAL kiss. But with Mindy it was real. He did feel something for her while they were dating and the first time he kissed her it sent those tingling butterflies all in and around him.

But like almost all other times when something amazing happened to him, Drake had been there too. Maybe it was the fact that he came tumbling down to the ground beside his brother that made the memory so worth while. In any case, Josh had barely even gotten to second base with his ex girlfriend. He never really tried and he assumed Mindy would just push him away anyway so it didn't matter. Not that it would have done him any good. For the past two years Josh knew he was gay. Despite the feeling he got the first time he kissed his ex girlfriend he was sure of it. 100 and 10 percent certain. He always tried not to show it. He already had enough trouble fitting in and the last thing he wanted to do was stack up another reason. For a while he told himself it wasn't true. It was just because he felt insecure or had no experience with girls. But all it took was one after school meeting of the creative writing club to prove those theories wrong.

He had made a good friend in the group, Brian, who was a senior. After school they'd hang out for a little while before Josh had to go to work or get home. They'd talk about books or anime, they'd complain about their siblings and their parents and share things they'd written. One afternoon Brian decided he needed to go to the bathroom and he wanted Josh to go with him. Josh didn't question it, he thought maybe Brian didn't want to be caught in there alone with the kids who snuck in after school to get high. Josh knew the feeling and he didn't want to leave his friend hanging so he followed. But the bathroom was empty and before he knew it Brian had him pinned against the wall and was on his knees in front of the younger boy. Josh never tried to stop him. He didn't question it or push him away. He just let it happen and enjoyed every second of it. Josh, the nerdy chubby kid was wanted. It went on for three more weeks. For a while it was like Josh had some secret life. They explored each other, touching and going down on one another in the bathroom or the back of Brian's car, but nothing more. They never kissed and Josh always wondered why. He always linked kissing with an emotion, a feeling, with love and maybe that's why Brian never tried. Maybe he felt the same way.

At that moment there was nothing more in the world that Josh wanted to do than kiss Drake. He stared at his brother. Watching the way his breath left his slightly parted lips and how his eyes moved behind their freckled lids. God. His freckles. Josh was in heaven, he was close enough to count every single one of them on the smaller boy's face and he did. He was almost to 15 when Drake's body shifted. He was waking up.

Drake mumbled something incoherently and cuddled closer to his brother's side.

Josh felt his heart break and then melt all at once. It was a bitter sweet moment. He tried his best to stay quiet but he couldn't resist the urge any longer and leaned in to press his lips softly to Drake's forehead. He felt those butterflies burst in his stomach like never before. He swore he saw Drake smile in his sleep but he pulled back quickly, not wanting to chance it.

Little did Josh know but Drake wasn't at all asleep. He had been fully awake for 10 minutes or so and was taking advantage of his brother's warmth. The kiss came to him as a surprise but he couldn't stop himself from smiling at it. He buried his face against Josh's chest wanting at least a few more moments like this. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so relaxed. So calm. So comfortable. He could feel one of Josh's legs tangled with his and it made him smile all the more. He didn't even know why he was smiling. Thinking over what happened the night before and even what was happening right now he should have been scared. He should have been pulling himself out of Josh's bed as quickly as possible. But he couldn't. He remained still, pressed perfectly to his brother's side.

A few minutes of silence passed and they began to drift in and out of sleep again until a loud beeping filled the room. Josh's eyes shot open and Drake whined loudly. It was his alarm clock across the room. Someone would have to get up and shut it off. Someone would have to do it before it caught the attention of their parents and one or both of them came knocking at the door. Josh shifted under Drake and tugged at his t-shirt just enough for him to feel. He was trying to wake him up with as little effort as possible. He didn't know how Drake would deal with waking up practically snuggling his own brother and once again Josh feared scaring him.

Finally after two straight minutes of the beeping Drake raised his head, and then his body and slipped out of the warmth he had been so comfortable in. He let out a sleepy yawn and rubbed at his eyes as he pulled himself onto his feet and stumbled across the room to his bed.

Josh remained still, watching every move Drake made. He didn't know what to say, what to do. Should he act as if nothing had happened? Should he apologize, should he run into the bathroom and wash the sticky build up that still coated his fingers off? He tried not to think about the last one too much and sat up slowly.

Drake could see Josh's movement out of the corner of his eye and he held himself back from turning to look at him directly. Instead he grabbed his jeans from the day before, a fresh pair of boxer briefs and a t-shirt and mumbled, "I'm going to shower." He swallowed hard, trying to cover up his want of saying anything more as he quickly hurried passed Josh's bed and out the door. Once he was standing there alone he let out a heavy breath. He looked down at his disheveled clothes. The waist of his pajama bottoms and boxer briefs were way below his waist and he tried to tug them up as he headed to the bathroom for a very long, cold shower.

Josh sat there. His eyes darted around the room in confusion as if Drake was still wandering the space. He sat up a little more and tugged the blankets up around his waist. His watch began to beep and Josh looked over at it sitting there beside his half full glass of water on his night stand. He remembered his trip downstairs in the middle of the night for something to drink and suddenly every detail of what happened after came rushing back to him. Josh sprang out of bed. He knew if he sat there any longer he would become far too distracted. He grabbed his clothing and headed to the downstairs bathroom.

Not too long after Drake had finished rinsing the shampoo from his hair his mother knocked on the door. Drake groaned inwardly. His fingers had just begun exploring his length and he knew he barely had time to get dressed let alone do that. He turned the water down to near freezing and let it wash over his skin before he climbed out to dry himself off and get dressed. He was hesitant to head back into the bedroom. He didn't know if Josh would be in there dressing or not so he opened the door slowly. To his surprise the room was empty and he let out a small sigh as he began to search for his shoes. He looked over at the warm bed every now and then, whishing beyond anything he were still laying in it. Still pressed up against Josh. He grew tense for a moment at the thought of how good it felt to wake up like that and he quickly tried to shake it off before he grabbed his back pack and headed downstairs.

Josh had showered and gotten dressed in a hurry. His thick black hair was still damp and he opted to run his mothers blow dryer over it a few times. He stared at himself in the mirror, searching his own light, shinning eyes as he dried his hair. There wasn't room for confusion or berating himself over what happened last night. There was simply a smile. If nothing had happened last night, if he never got to touch Drake or hear his voice like that so close to him, he would have been fine. It was waking up beside him that made all the difference. That alone would carry Josh thru the day, maybe even the year.

But what an awkward day it was. The boys shared three classes, one in the mid morning and two in the afternoon. Josh was thankful they didn't share anything like gym or sex ed or even biology, nothing that could possibly remind him of the night before and distract him completely from his school work. Or so he thought. Just sitting next to Drake was enough to give him goose bumps and make his heart speed to a rate he wasn't used to. When the teacher asked why he wasn't paying attention he blamed it on his breakfast this morning. "Never have a bean burrito before 11am." The whole class laughed, even his brother, and that calmed his nerves quite a bit. Things felt normal again for a moment and Josh savored the end of the day when he'd go home and change into his work clothes. Chances were unless Drake wanted to be around him for some strange reason, Josh wouldn't see him at work. He didn't want to have to deal with the weirdness of falling asleep in the same room again or the questions his brother might ask him. He thought if it was normal for one night Drake would forget the other night and never hold it against him and their friendship. He looked forward to coming home and finding Drake not there. It was Friday and Drake always spent Friday night with his girlfriend. He had been dating the same girl for almost a month. In fact today could have been their one month anniversary. Not that Drake would remember of course, but he would be out and Josh could spend the night studying for his PSATs and playing video games. He'd get to bed early, before Drake would even be home. He had a whole plan set out in his mind on just how to avoid him without being too obvious.

It was a few minutes after nine o'clock at night and Josh was just pulling into the driveway. He let out a slow sigh as he parked and grabbed his bag from the back seat. It was still early. Drake's weekend curfew wasn't until 11:30 and usually he didn't get in until midnight. Josh headed inside, carrying his back pack over one shoulder. He could see the back of his moms head over the couch and beside it two smaller heads of hair. Megan had a friend over, he had almost forgotten. They were planning some big sleep over were going to bring their sleeping bags out into the yard. Josh had promised two nights ago to make them his special peanut butter and banana sandwiches. He mentally slapped himself for forgetting a promise he had made. Even if Megan was pure evil he loved her and there were a few times where she seemed to appreciate the things he did for her.

Josh dropped his backpack down near the stairs, taking his blue track jacket off before he headed back into the living room. He gave his family members and Megan's little friend a wave before he sat in the large chair beside them.

"Sorry I got in late. You know how crazy Friday nights are. I think Helen wants me to start working later, but I'd never be able to wake up Saturday morning." Josh's tone was pleasant and soft, trying not to interrupt the movie everyone else was watching any more than he had to.

Megan smirked a little and glanced over at her brother. "You do need your beauty sleep." She tried not to laugh. Josh set himself up for things like this.

He rolled his eyes and leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees, smiling at Megan's friend. "So are you two ready for some of Josh Nichols' world renowned peanut butter and banana sandwiches?"

They both shook their heads but kept their eyes glued to the television screen. It took a few moments to get a real response and Josh's mom broke her eyes from the screen to smile at her son. "No, honey. They just ate pizza a little while ago. But I'm sure they appreciate that you offered, don't you Megan?" She nudged her daughter just enough to break her attention from the film.

"Oh, right. And since you're being so nice, I should tell you that boob number 2 is upstairs sick. He sent me down to get him orange juice an hour ago, but oops… I forgot." Megan grinned and turned back to her movie as if Josh wasn't sitting there at all.

He stared at his sister for a moment before what she had said fully registered. Drake had stayed home. He seemed fine this morning and all day. Did he suddenly come down with something? Could he already be asleep? Josh decided to pour himself a glass of milk and his brother some orange juice. If Drake was sick he wanted him getting better and didn't want to catch it himself. He had a busy weekend of studying and he needed his energy. He grew more nervous as he headed up the stairs, he could see a dim glow coming from beneath their bedroom door and he couldn't figure out just what would be causing it. He tried to push the door open with his elbow, finally getting it open after a few tries. His eyes scanned the dark room, finding the source of the only light.

Drake was sitting dead center on the couch, staring at the TV screen in front of him. He was playing a videogame…. Drake was playing a video game, on a Friday night. Josh looked stunned for a moment, making as little noise as possible as he set down his glass of milk, letting his backpack drop from his elbow to the floor before he began to move towards Drake.

"Drake… I… brought your juice. Megan told me she forgot so…" His voice was a hesitant whisper as he moved to the front of the couch beside his brother.

Drake was silent for a moment, seriously trying to make it thru the next round of the game before he decided to pause it. He was fully dressed, jeans, white belt and the t-shirt he had on this morning. His feet were bare and curled up under him in an uncharacteristic Indian style. He finally paused the game and glanced up at Josh with a small smile as he reached for the glass of juice. He took a large sip and mumbled a quiet thank you before he returned to the game.

Josh sat slowly on the farthest end pf the couch, watching the game Drake had been playing for a few minutes. He crossed his legs and let his sneakers slip off, noticing Drake's own bare feet for the first time. "Dude, you should be wearing something on your feet, you're already sick and it's cold up here tonight and…."

"I'm not really sick, Josh." Drake cut him off quickly, still focused on the video game.

Josh's light eyes widened as he stared at his brother, he ran his fingers thru his thick hair and his voice grew even softer. "Then why did you tell Mom and Megan you were? And why aren't you out with your girlfriend? Tonight's like your one month or something, isn't it?"

Drake shrugged. "I just felt like staying in. We have a gig tomorrow night so I thought I'd just hang tonight. I didn't want anyone bothering me." He paused the game once more, finally turning enough to look straight into Josh's eyes. "Do you want to play?"

Josh swallowed hard at Drake's question, immediately taking it the wrong way. Drake held the video game controller up quickly, indicating exactly what he meant.

"Sure… Put in the other one I just got. I haven't played it too much, it'll be fairer since I've beaten this one like a thousand times." Josh laughed softly. Feeling the tension he had before slowly slip away. Maybe Drake was just tired. Maybe he didn't plan anything for his girlfriend tonight and didn't want to deal with it. Maybe.

Drake rolled his eyes and laughed as he got up to plug the other controller in, he tossed it into Josh's lap and dropped down on the couch a little closer to his brother, he began tapping on the buttons to restart the game in two player mode. "Please, I could kick your butt at this one too, with one hand tied behind my back. Just because you play for a million hours a day doesn't mean I completely suck."

Josh gasped a little, laughing as well as he began to make himself more comfortable. "Oh I'll hold you to that."

The boys started the game and except for a few grunts and sighs of disappointment each time their turn ended they were silent. Drake was three rounds ahead. Maybe Josh was distracted, maybe he wanted to let his brother win so he could tease him about it, either way the game came to an end and Drake had won exactly as predicted.

Drake gave Josh a teasing glare and Josh's eyes widened as he tossed the controller down onto the small table.

"You cheated. You probably like messed around with the codes before I got up here. You set me up or something." Josh pouted a little, only jokingly as he crossed his arms over his chest. Lowering his head to keep his brother from seeing the sudden grin on his face.

"Oh shut up. You just think you're some video game God with your dead cat like reflexes. Just because your brain's all big and your thumbs are all quick doesn't mean I'm not the best. Which I obviously just proved I am." Drake smirked. "Oh wait, it's your head that's big not your brain."

Josh gasped loudly again and turned to look at Drake, within minutes they were on top of each other, wrestling one another to the ground in their usual manner of fighting.

Josh smacked Drake's hip and shouted, "At least I've got something to fill my big head!"

Drake laughed and growled playfully as he pushed his brother over onto his back, straddling his waist, pinning both of his hands to the floor. He shook his head back a little, trying to get his hair out of his eyes before he spoke, his words short as he tried to catch his breath, "At least I've never gotten my head stuck under the TV." Drake beamed, remembering the time his brother had reached under the living room television in search of the remote control, only to get his head stuck beneath the shelving unit.

Josh didn't care if he was being made fun of. In fact he didn't even notice it. All he could see was Drake, on top of him, grinning like a fool. All he could feel was Drake's fingers wrapped around his wrists and all he could do was stare. He knew even though he could barely make a muscle he would easily be able to push Drake off of him and get away, but he didn't try. He remained perfectly still. Studying the way Drake's eyes looked, how dark they had become, how his hair hung across his forehead and shadowed his face.

Drake's grip on Josh's wrists loosened, he could tell his brother was staring at him in a way he wasn't used to, and he liked it. He wanted more. He sat up a little. His weight resting perfectly on the other boy's lap. Josh couldn't help but bite into his lower lip to hide the threat of some noise that would give away how much he enjoyed the feeling.

"What are you looking at? I kicked your ass. You should be thanking me for letting you go so easily." Drake was still laughing softly and he let out a heavy sigh to catch his breath as he smiled down at his brother and gave his side a playful smack.

Josh laughed a little and reached for one of Drake's hands. Their fingers locked together without thought and he stretched his arm back as far as he could reach, pinning it against Drake's back. "Yeah, but you didn't do it with one hand tied behind your back. You couldn't do that."

"Oh yeah I could!" Drake teased and grinned brightly. He was enjoying the way his brother had his arm pinned behind his back and was giving no resistance. He used his free hand to run over Josh's chest, beginning to tickle at him furiously.

Moments later the two boys were wrestling on the floor again and Josh grew more aggressive despite his frantic giggling from being tickled. He grabbed onto Drake's hands, locking both tightly against his lower back as he pinned him to the floor on his stomach, straddling his legs to hold him down. Drake whined quietly in protest until he grew completely silent. Josh's eyes fell to Drake's ass, taking in the way it was arched up in the air slightly, how his shirt had slid up his back enough to reveal a pale freckled stretch of skin. Josh silently thanked God or whoever it was that made his brother the kind of person who wore such tight, low jeans. He closed his eyes trying to wash the image from his brain, trying not to think about how smooth that skin would feel against his lips. Drake took the chance to squirm beneath him and eventually pulled himself away. He was up on his feet in seconds and across the room, jumping onto Josh's large bed.

Josh stumbled trying to get up as quickly as he could to make his way to Drake. He grinned at the way his brother's hips ticked side to side in a victory dance. It had been a while since Josh saw Drake acting so playful and he loved it. He darted to the bed, jumping up and knocking his brother down onto it in one motion. Drake practically giggled… it was this laughter his brother had never heard before and his legs kicked wildly trying to get free. They twisted and rolled and eventually were wrapped up together in a mess of blankets and sheets. Josh was panting hard trying to catch his breath and Drake was resting his forehead against his brother's chest, straddling his lap, trying to calm himself from his child like laughter.

At the same moment both boys raised their heads to look into each others eyes, they grew silent. It was that stare. The one they shared last night. Josh swallowed hard and let one of his hands hesitantly rest on Drake's hip. As if Drake knew exactly what his brother needed he began to slowly move his hips against Josh's. Both boys let out a soft whimper. They were already turned on from everything before and the friction of their jeans just made it worse. Josh gripped Drake's hip tighter, guiding him up just a bare inch to feel them rub perfectly together. Drake was panting for a whole new reason now. His heart was pounding and he could barely remember to breathe as his hips squirmed slowly against Josh. His fingers were wrapped around a handful of his brother's shirt, holding onto it tightly. They watched each other's eyes in the dim glow of the TV for a few moments more until Drake's closed. His head dropped to his brother's chest again and he muffled a deep moan against it as his hips found a slow, steady rhythm to move in.

Drake had done this with girls before. He had figured out all sorts of ways to get off with the girls who wouldn't go all the way and this was one that worked pretty well for him. He'd grind his way to complete bliss and head home sore with a sticky pair of boxer briefs. But it never felt as good as this. Drake could feel the heat of Josh's erection even thru the layers of clothing, he could feel how hard his brother was, how large the bulge in his jeans felt. Drake bit into Josh's t-shirt, trying to muffle a soft cry at the images that ran thru his mind. There were those thoughts again. The ones he had even when he was with girls. The thoughts that made him need more.

Josh had everything he could do to not just rip Drake's clothing off. In stead he slowly let his hand slip beneath the boy's shirt and across his lower back, savoring the soft feeling of the skin he had been adoring earlier. His hips arched up and twisted against Drake's, beginning to moan softly each time their rough jeans met. Drake slowly sat up, his eyes still closed and his skin beginning to cover with goose bumps as he reached over his shoulders to pull his t-shirt off. Josh stared up at his brother, his lips slightly parted in a surprised expression at what his brother had just done. He was watching Drake's hands, he was watching those talented hands move over his white belt to pull it open and before he could even make a move Drake was working on the button of his own jeans.

_Holy crap_, Josh thought. His brother was on top of him, getting naked, and he was afraid to even move. He wanted to, he knew what to do, he just still couldn't tell if that's exactly what Drake wanted. He needed a sign. He needed reassurance. And without a question the smaller boy gave it to him. Drake grabbed his brother's hand, pressing it to his lower stomach he began to guide it up over his smooth chest, his body trembled at the warmth of Josh's touch as his eyes opened slowly.

"It's ok…. Please." Drake whispered between heavy breaths, waiting for Josh to take the movement on his own before he began to work on his jeans again. His hips twisted more frantically by the second to push them down and soon they were on the floor near the foot of the bed leaving him in just his boxer briefs.

Josh swallowed hard, he could barely stand the sight of his brother's perfect body like this. They had seen each other naked before but never this way, never so close. Drake was toned and thin and his limbs moved so easily as he crawled back over Josh's lap. He watched as his own fingers moved over his brother's freckled chest and collar bone, across his broad shoulder and back again to follow the curve of his long neck. Drake shivered and his hips twitched against the rough hard bulge in Josh's jeans as he began to grind into him again, his own hands slipping beneath the front of his brother's shirt, searching for the button on his pants. Josh couldn't take it any more, he was so hard it hurt and his lips ached to touch Drake's. In one quick movement his fingers slid into the boy's shaggy hair and he pulled him down roughly, their eyes met for a brief second before their lips collided. Drake let out his loudest, most surprised whimper yet and all other motions were stopped as he melted into the kiss. To Josh's surprise he eagerly returned it and began to work faster on pulling his brother's jeans down. Josh's hips lifted helping Drake to ease his pants off and neither brother dared to break the kiss. Drake's lips began to part and Josh responded quickly by pushing his tongue into his mouth. Josh was becoming more confident again. He barely questioned his own actions as his hand fell to Drake's ass cheek, cupping it tightly over the thin material of his boxer briefs. Drake broke the kiss just long enough to release a muffled moan of Josh's name at the feeling. He couldn't stop to think either and his body squirmed to reach Josh's legs to tug his jeans off completely. His eyes open wide, licking across the fiery warmth the kiss had left on his lips as he studied the way his brother looked laying there.

Josh didn't know what to say, but he knew what to do as he looked up into Drake's eyes. His short nails grazed the boy's stomach before he pushed his hand into the front of his boxer briefs. He needed to hear what he had just heard again, Drake was moaning his name. Unable to help himself he gave Drake just the slightest smirk as his fingers wrapped around his brother's length.

Drake's jaw fell wide open, both from the pleasure of his brother's warm hand and from the confident look on his face. How did this happen? How did Josh become the one in control? Nerdy, awkward Josh knew what he was doing, he wasn't fumbling or stuttering and Drake was the one who felt weak and helpless, their roles were completely reversed. It drove Drake wild.

He snapped his jaw shut quickly again, sucking at his own lower lip as he felt Josh's hand move along his length. He quickly began to tug Josh's shirt off, tossing it on the floor and soon Drake was the one initiating the kiss. His lips hungrily pressed to Josh's, parting his lips immediately in hope of feeling his brother's tongue once more. They were pressed bare chest to bare chest and Drake's skin was practically burning from it.

Josh felt as if he could come right then. It was unbelievable. How close they were. How it felt to slide his tongue into his brothers mouth and how their soft moans sounded mixing in the other wise silent air. He began to stroke him harder, barely caring about his own throbbing erection. The way Drake's inner thigh pressed against it and how their bare skin stuck together was more than enough to get Josh off.

Drake began to suck at his brother's lower lip. He was imagining the feel of something else in his mouth. He was so hungry for it he could barely take it but he couldn't bring himself to do it. In stead without warning he stripped his boxers off. Leaving them caught around one of his ankles. Josh let out a pleased moan at the sight of his brother completely naked crawling over him once more. His hand flew over Drake's erection, giving it a series of hard strokes and Drake's hips were rocking against the feeling as they shifted to find a place to rest his weight against Josh. His bare ass cheeks rested on the thin material of his brother's underwear. He could feel Josh's cock press against him and he squirmed to feel his length move into the perfect spot.

Josh's hips arched, he could feel the inside of Drake's thigh rubbing harder into his length and at that moment he realized what his brother was trying to accomplish. He reluctantly dropped his hand from Drake's length and grabbed onto the boy's narrow hips, pulling them hard down against him until he could feel Drake's back side moving closer to the perfect position. Drake sat up, and then leaned back, resting his hands on Josh's thighs behind him for balance as his hips moved completely under Josh's control. Josh could feel the warmth from between Drake's ass cheeks surround him as the smaller boy pressed hard down against him, finally finding the spot he had been searching for.

"Holy fuck." Drake let out a loud moan with his words, his hips were bucking hard and he could feel Josh's cock rubbing against his sensitive asshole thru the thin material.

Josh licked over his palm quickly and wrapped it tightly around the other boy's length, stroking him as quickly as his slick hand could move. His eyes were fixed on Drake's body, watching the way his brother practically humped his erection. The look on Drake's face was one of pure pleasure and the sight of it sent Josh reeling. His free hand dug into the other boy's hip as Drake began to bounce against him, experimenting with whatever movement brought him the most pleasure. It was too much for Josh, he could barely breathe, he could barely see. His body trembled and shook beneath Drake and his hips jerked up hard against him as he released with a loud, low and rough moan, letting his brother feel the sticky hot release straight thru the material. Drake's senses were soaring and he cried out loudly at the warmth that met with his skin, he knew immediately what it was and in seconds he was releasing hard all over Josh's hand and stomach. He coated the other boy's skin with the hardest orgasm he had ever had.

"Damn." Josh mumbled breathlessly, his head rolled back into the pillows and his fingers began to slide slower down Drake's length. His other fingers ached from how tightly they had been clutching Drake's hip and he tried to stretch them out enough to relax the feeling before he began to slowly stroke his fingers along his brother's soft thigh. The gentle touch came natural to him. He didn't even stop to think about it. He was about to lick over his lips to wet the dryness that had built up on them when Drake's mouth covered his own in a slow, deep kiss.

Drake's hips were still slowly rocking against Josh's lap. Even though his body felt completely numb he couldn't stop himself. He wanted the feeling to last forever. He forced himself to look down at Josh's hand as it moved over his skin, sending one last shiver thru him before he collapsed down against his brother. He let out a soft moan and nuzzled his face into Josh's shoulder. Drake didn't care what his brother thought right now, if his brother pushed him away for going too far it didn't matter as he began to leave a few lazy kisses along the side of Josh's face.

Josh smiled, letting his arms wrap around Drake. He had never felt so close to someone before. He had never felt so content. He had never been able to hold everything in his arms like he was just then. It was a surreal feeling, this primal animalistic need for pleasure slowly turned into the desire to lie there like that, sticky mess and all, forever. Drake smiled, leaving one last kiss against Josh's jaw before he pressed close to him, resting his head on his brother's shoulder. He sighed at the feelings that ran thru him. He had never felt more incredible in his life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **_Drake and Josh realize things about each other that bring them closer than they ever imagined they could be._

**Disclaimer:**

_Drake & Josh are not mine. Sadly. _

**Note to Readers:**

_This story is going to be ongoing. I'll try to update as often as I can. **It contains a lot of slash and adult situations** so if you're not comfortable with that please don't read. I understand some people find the Drake/Josh story line weird and that's fine. Just don't read it. To everyone else, please leave reviews. This is my first Drake/Josh fanfic and I'd love to know what people think. Thank you! _

**Story:** _"Suddenly More Than Brothers"_

**Chapter: **_Three_

* * *

Josh and Drake wound up falling asleep much earlier than either one of them normally would have on a Friday night. Some time around midnight they had passed out, Drake collapsed atop his brother and Josh with his arms wrapped tightly around the smaller boys body. They were asleep and as everyone knows, if you're asleep you have no control over things and that means anything goes. Josh hugged his brother tighter, sliding one of his hands up into the boy's messy hair. He could feel Drake's cheek press closer against his bare chest and it made him smile. They were connected in almost every place possible, Drake had one leg wrapped across his brother's hip and the other tucked under Josh's leg, his hands were resting on Josh's sides and though the touch was light it was enough to keep the skin there completely warm, their bare chests clung together and Josh's free hand began to sink beneath the mess of blankets over his brothers lower back to hesitantly rest on his naked ass.

Josh wasn't really asleep but he was testing the boundaries of what he could get away with if he really was. The past two nights had been this whirlwind mess of pleasure, a mix of hearts racing, moans and pleasure filled groans and Josh longed to just be able to touch Drake, simple as that. To feel all the places he had dreamed of touching, it was intimate and gentle as Josh ran his fingers up the length of the other boy's spine. His warm palm spread out against his skin and he leaned up just enough to press a kiss to the top of Drake's head before he let out a soft sigh and shut his eyes completely once more.

Their synchronized soft breathing was all there was now. For almost half an hour more they both concentrated on the sound with out each other knowing, not believing that it could blend and match so perfectly, almost this strange kind of harmony that made the both of them smile.

Drake's head slowly rose and his small frame stretched out against Josh's larger one. Though his eyes were heavy and half closed he managed a slight grin as he looked up at Josh whose eyes had opened when he felt his brother's movement. They watched each other for a few moments as if they had never seen one another before. There was this new light around each of them. Drake was laying there completely naked, but yet he seemed shy and vurnerable like never before, he wasn't the often self centered rock star wannabe his brother was used to. And Josh, he had more confidence his eyes than Drake had ever seen, his usually boyish smile was replaced by one that was much stronger and filled with some sort of mystery. He reached up and ran a hand thru his wavy black hair as he let out a small yawn, his eyes closed for a moment as he scratched at his neck and then his jaw, trying to wake his senses up fully before he was able to mumble softly.

"I'm kind of thirsty."

Drake nodded a little as if expecting him to say that before he reluctantly pulled himself away from Josh. He rubbed at his eyes and squinted in the darkness, able to make out his digital alarm clock across the room. It was only 3 am. He was expecting it to be closer to 6 or 7 and was kind of happy when he realized there were still a few hours left in the night. He shivered, suddenly growing aware to the fact that he was stark naked. He quickly looked back at Josh who was blatantly staring at him in the dim glow of the moon light.

"Take a picture, it lasts longer." Drake rolled his eyes, smiling a little as he reached out to smack his brother in the side before he began to stand. He quickly grabbed one of the sheets from the bed and wrapped it around his whole body. He looked like some kid on Halloween night as he crept across the floor in the direction of the small refrigerator they kept in their room. As he moved through the darkness not once did he stop to think he had actually gotten up to get them both a drink on his own, without whining or complaining or begging Josh to do it for him.

Josh had rolled over onto his side to watch him, he didn't care if he warned him not to stare, he couldn't help himself. He grinned a little at the sound of the floorboard creaking as Drake walked. They really didn't have to be quiet. It wouldn't be unusual for one or both of them to be up at some crazy hour on a Friday night. Josh often had all night study sessions and Drake… well he was Drake. But right now he could understand exactly why his brother was walking so slowly, so quietly. There was something in the air and maybe sounds or words or anything at all could break it.

Drake leaned down and tugged the sheet tighter around his body as he peered into the refrigerator. He stood there for a good 2 minutes before Josh decided to whisper, "Just bring back anything."

Drake shook his head and quietly shut the refrigerator door before coming back empty handed. "There's nothing in there. I forgot to bring up that orange soda Mom got." He stood there at the foot of Josh's bed, shivering a little from both the sight of his brother laying there with nothing on but a pair of very over worked boxer briefs. His eyes froze on just how they clung to Josh's body before he quickly looked up into his brother's eyes, his freckled cheeks blushing brightly.

Josh barely noticed Drake's little visual adventure or the fact that his overly confident brother was actually blushing, he sat up quickly, a confused look on his face as he stared in the direction of the refrigerator. "And it took you almost 3 minutes to figure that out?"

"I wanted to make sure." The other boy shrugged beneath the sheet that covered his shoulders.

Josh resisted the urge to roll his eyes and instead reached out for the pile of clothing on the floor beside the bed, he tossed Drake his t-shirt from earlier and was about to pull on his own before the other boy stopped him.

"Wait.. If mom and dad or Megan get up they're going to ask why we're still dressed and not in our pajamas."

Josh's eyes widened, Drake just made complete sense. How did that happen? Josh laughed softly to himself as he tossed his shirt back onto the floor and nodded. "You're right. Good thinking bro."

In Josh's mind this is where he would have given Drake a kiss on the cheek, a quick, messy one, that agreed with what he just said but he didn't know how to go about it so he gave him a small smile instead as he got up to dig thru the pile of clothing across the room. He tugged at his boxers a little between sorting through the plaid pajama pants until he found a pair of his own. He stepped away, giving Drake room to look through the pile. Josh waited until he was sure Drake's eyes were occupied and he quickly pulled his underwear off, replacing them with his pajama bottoms. His feet were bare and the draft across the floor made them shiver so as soon as he had found a sweatshirt to wear he slipped his feet into a clean pair of socks. As he sat at the foot of his bed pulling them on he watched Drake out of the corner of his eye.

Drake tried his best to balance the queen sized sheet over his shoulders and pull his pants on at the same time, when he finally managed that he let the sheet slip to the floor and grabbed one of the t-shirts from the clean pile of clothing to put on, his toes were cold too but he ignored it as he turned back to face Josh, seeing the other boy staring at him once again. Drake grew shy at first before his normally cocky attitude reappeared. He took a few swaggering steps closer to his brother, both hands resting on his hips as he stared down at him.

"Didn't I tell you not to stare at me?" Drake leaned down, grabbing the other sock from Josh's hand before he had the chance to put it on. He clutched one end of it tightly between his fingers and swung the other against the side of Josh's head.

Josh tried to lean back out of the way but it was too late and the sock smacked him square in the face. Josh let out an indignant gasp and quickly grabbed at the material as Drake tried to swing it thru the air once more. He tugged it free from his brother's hand and the other boy fell forward, landing on top of Josh. He sat up quickly, awkwardly straddling his lap as he tried to grab at the sock. Josh flung it wildly out of his brother's reach until finally with all the commotion he accidentally dropped it. His free hand moving to Drake's hip when he felt the boy shift against his lap in an effort to reach for the fallen sock. Drake groaned and dropped his head to Josh's shoulder, it was far beyond his reach, some place on the floor across the bed.

They sat there quietly for a moment, trying to regain control of their breathing. Josh's hand, without thought, roamed along the waist band of Drake's pajama bottoms. He adored the contrast between the material and his brother's soft skin for a few silent moments until Drake burst out in a giggle mixed with an annoyed whine.

He reached for Josh's hand, pushing it away and swatting at it. Grumbling as he climbed off his lap and back onto his feet again "That tickles, man." Drake cleared his throat quickly as he headed over to grab a baggy t-shirt for himself. He was trying his best to hide the fact that he was enjoying the gentle touch his brother had just been using on him. But Josh could see right thru it.

He grinned to himself quickly as he stood, mumbling an apology quietly as he made his way around the bed in search of his lost sock to pull on. Drake had already begun to tug a shirt on and was smoothing out the mess it made of his hair. He found a pair of what were probably his socks from earlier to pull onto his feet while he leaned against the wall beside the door. He watched Josh, trying to stifle a laugh at how hard it was for him to find the sock before he turned for the door.

"Last one to the kitchen has to wash the dishes!" Drake called out as quietly as he could while opening the bedroom door.

"You never wash th…" Josh looked up mid sentence to see the glow of the hallway light leaking into the bedroom. Drake was already long gone from his place at the door and Josh let out a whine as he quickly headed out of their bedroom and to the stairs.

Drake was already standing in front of the open refrigerator by the time Josh got downstairs. He hadn't bothered to turn on any lights and Josh sighed as he flipped on the dim one above one of the counters. Drake didn't even look over to question the sound of his brother's movement in the room and in stead began digging things out of the fridge. Wordlessly Josh grabbed two plates and glasses, knowing without him having to say it that Drake would want something to eat too.

"Do you think this is any good?" Drake turned around, holding up a slice of ham only a few inches from Josh's face. He waved it in the air, laughing when it hit his brother's cheek. "Sniff it."

Josh rolled his eyes and nudged at Drake's arm trying to push it away before he sat down. "I ain't sniffing no ham."

Drake stared down at his brother for a moment, still holding the ham out in mid air. "Well, I'm not eating it anyway, now that it's touched your face."

Josh couldn't help but laugh at that. He didn't even notice the fact that Drake had turned around and put the slice of ham back into the package because he was so focused on the idea of Drake not wanting to eat something that touched his face after what they had just done not too many hours ago.

Drake dropped a few things onto the table, the ham not being one of them, before he grabbed a loaf of bread and took a seat across from Josh. He poured himself a glass of apple juice and drank it quietly, as if he was completely alone in the room.

Josh wanted to talk, he was a talker. It was hard for him to just sit there. Especially now, seeing Drake across from him it was almost like watching him do everything for the first time. As if they had never snuck downstairs together for a midnight snack before. He couldn't help but think about the things they had been doing upstairs. He couldn't help but wonder if Drake was thinking about them too. He couldn't keep himself from staring when Drake began to lick a messy glob of mustard off his fingertips.

Drake looked up, catching his brother's stare. His eyebrows furrowed as he squinted. "You were in charge of the plates, that means napkins too, and I don't see no napkins." He grinned a little, almost proudly as he sucked the remaining mustard from one of his fingers before wiping his hand across his shirt to dry it.

All Josh could do was shake his head and smile. He wasn't about to scold him or tease him for not using a napkin like he would normally do. In fact, he usually liked it when Drake would do things like that, even if it showed his complete lack of manners, he found it cute. He found everything Drake did to be cute.

They sat there eating quietly until Drake broke the silence with a burp. Josh couldn't help but laugh and forced out one of his own. Both brothers laughed as they both looked up at each other and smiled. It wasn't a teasing smile and it wasn't a give me something smile, just a happy one. They both felt happy at that moment, happier than either one of them ever had.

Josh had gotten up a few minutes to begin clearing the table off after he'd finished eating. He was trying to clean up the mess Drake had made in the refrigerator when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned quickly and Drake was standing there, holding out the bottle of apple juice.

"I thought I'd help, bro." He stared into his brothers light eyes, giving him a small smile as he held the bottle up a little higher.

Josh fumbled with it as he took it in hand, he was surprised Drake had offered and once he had gotten the juice back into the refrigerator he turned around to mumble a soft thank you. Drake was still standing there watching him, only a few mere inches back. It was moments like this that reminded Josh all the things he felt for his brother. Times when they were standing so close he could almost feel drake breathing. It was moments like these that took his own breath away and he whispered a shy thank you again, not for Drake helping clear the table, but for the mere fact that drake even existed.

"Welcome." Drake smiled that killer smile that overflowed with a mixture of adorableness and sex appeal all at once. Josh's eyes widened at the sight of it. He was never the recipient of it. He had seen it before, he knew when Drake used it, he knew who Drake used it on and just why.

Drake took a small step closer and Josh could feel a shiver run thru him as he naturally back, his shoulders bumping hard against the refrigerator. He let out a quiet grown and his cheeks flushed a bright red. "Good thing the door was closed, huh?" He laughed shyly, trying to hide just how embarrassed he had just become.

Drake smiled more and leaned a little closer. The tip of his tongue had snuck out across his bottom lip and he watched Josh's eyes as they followed it before he spoke. "It's cool, man. Remember that time you walked into a parked car? Now that's something to be embarrassed about." Drake laughed a little as he reached up to rest his palm on the refrigerator just over Josh's left shoulder.

"I… right…" Josh could only mumble a few words, the blush on his cheeks had begun to feel like a fire spreading all over him. How could have this happened so quickly? How was Drake making him this nervous? Why was Drake making him this nervous? Was he doing it on purpose? He swallowed hard before he gave his brother a half smile, unsure if he could even move he remained still.

Drake closed any space between their two bodies and pressed his chest to Josh's as he looked up into his eyes. His head tilted to the side and his eyes squinted as he reached up with his free hand to brush the ends of his hair out of them. His hand came slowly down, almost in slow motion to rest on the collar of Josh's shirt. Josh's eyes lowered quickly to look down at Drake's fingers as they followed the neckline of his t-shirt. His fingertips brushed against the skin beneath it and it made Josh tremble visibly and that only made Drake smile more.

"I like you like this." He licked across his lips again as he whispered. "I mean, I never knew… in all the time we've known each other you could be like… you know, how you were… But I like this too... this is what I'm used to. This is what I like, Josh."

Josh hadn't breathed or blinked the whole time Drake was talking and he let out a gasp of air as his brothers hand moved along his neck and through his hair. The eye contact was almost too much to take and his dark eyelashes fluttered closed together. He could feel Drake's fingers curling thru his thick waves of hair that he was sure was beyond messy and he easily gave in when he began to guide him down into a kiss. Drake's lips parted over his lower one and almost teasingly began to suck at it. They let out a quiet, deep moan almost in unison as Drake slipped his tongue between Josh's lips. Their hearts suddenly jumping beats. It was a completely new experience. They weren't in the protection of their bedroom, they were in the middle of the kitchen, where anyone could come down at see them standing at any moment. They weren't in the middle of some hormone driven moment, the kiss was slow and sweet and unlike nothing before it. Drake let his tongue sweep over Josh's, his hand moving from the refrigerator to cling to the material of Josh's shirt, pulling him closer. The taller boy shivered for the thousandth time and slipped his arms around Drake's waist, so easily embracing him and holding him tightly. When Drake finally pulled back to break the contact of their mouths Josh's head dropped back, for a moment he winced, expecting it to hit the refrigerator, but to his surprise Drake's hand was still resting there, padding it from an accidental bump. The feeling made him smile slowly as his eyes re opened.

Drake's were still closed and he was sucking on his own bottom lip, finding the warm taste of Josh's mouth still there. His hand slipped from Josh's hair and ran along his arm before wrapping his fingers around his brother's wrist. Drake was smiling even before his eyes opened as he began to take a few steps back, holding onto Josh's wrist to pull him along as he whispered, "We should get back to bed."


End file.
